Soothing Technique
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie arrives back home, stressed out, and a bit sad about a fight she had with Elena. Luckily Damon seems to be intent on reassuring her...and making her feel better. Rated T for a reason ;). A present for xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx! One-shot


Soothing Technique

**A/N: This was written as a little present for my fellow Bamon writer and friend, xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx. There is no smut in this one, but it is heavily implied at the end, hence the T rating. I hope xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx, and everyone else, enjoys it! :)**

* * *

Bonnie McCullough sighed as she plowed into her small, college campus apartment, her heart heavy as thoughts of the event that had just transpired minutes ago.

She had just gotten back from the boarding house, where Elena and Stefan were still staying. She had gone there to finally come out and reveal the truth about her current relationship with Damon that had been going on in secret for about a month now.

Damon had wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer, but Bonnie hadn't been able to take it anymore, and told him that she needed to at least tell her close circle of friends, which included Elena.

And….it had not gone smoothly. Elena hadn't taken the news well at all.

Bonnie winced, her emotions a mixture of both sadness and anger as she recalled her best friend's explosive words.

Words like "Damon is only using you", and "he will only end up hurting you in the end", were the common themes of Elena's angry outbursts.

Though deep down, Bonnie knew that a part of the reason Elena had said those things was jealousy that Damon was completely moving on from her, the words still stung. And the reason for that was that at the back of her mind, Bonnie faced fears about the possibility that some of Elena's words could turn out to be true.

She didn't believe that Damon was using her, or that he would intentionally hurt her of course, but sometimes, she wondered why he had finally given up on Elena and chose her.

Bonnie wasn't blind. To the outside world, she knew that Elena looked like the perfect match for Damon. Both Damon and Elena were physically beautiful…beyond words. Both were ambitious and strong, and they both were cunning and determined. No matter how much Elena loved Stefan, and no matter how much Damon claimed to be over Elena, it was obvious that they were more compatible with each other, and that Elena would make the ideal partner in his mind's eye; his princess of darkness.

And Bonnie was terrified that he would one day realize that, and letting Elena go and choosing to be with her instead.

Her eyes burning with tears that threatened to leak out, Bonnie walked further into the small apartment, willing the horrible thoughts to go away.

"Home so soon?"

The voice came from behind her, and though Bonnie knew immediately who it was, she still couldn't help but jump a little in surprise. Damn Damon and his ability to sneak up on her.

She turned sharply to face him, and saw him leaning casually against the wall, though the look on his face indicated that his current mood was anything but casual.

This made Bonnie a bit nervous.

"Yeah um….it didn't take too long."

Which was the truth. Elena had exploded quickly after Bonnie had dropped the news on her, and she hadn't wanted to stick around for it too long.

Damon raised his eyebrows a fraction at that, and stepped away from his leaning position against the wall, slowly stalking towards her. "I assume it went smoothly?"

"Yes", she answered too shakily and abruptly, even to her own ears.

And she knew instantly that Damon didn't believe her at all.

He stepped so close to her, to the point where he was only mere inches away from her before he spoke again. "You are terrible at lying, redbird, and at blocking your thoughts."

Bonnie froze. He had heard her thoughts? All of them?

As if answering her question, he continued. "I want you to stop comparing yourself to Elena. You're the one I want, not her."

His voice was stern, and maybe even a little bit…angry. She looked up at his face, her widened, surprised brown eyes staring into his midnight dark ones. "Damon…."

She hadn't known what she had been about to say. Maybe ask him about why he sounded kind of angry? Or attempt to explain her current fears?

Whatever it was going to be, she never got a chance to say it, because Damon pressed his lips heatedly to hers before she could get a word out.

And just like always, Bonnie became consumed with the feel of his cool, smooth lips against hers, and every other thought in her mind suddenly vanished. She began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and allowing him to place his arms around her waist, hoisting her up a small distance off the floor in order to better their angle and get closer together.

With their lips still attached, Damon suddenly used one arm to wrap her legs around his waist, and then, still firmly attached and kissing her, he carried her off to the small bedroom that they shared.

Bonnie's heart began to beat at a million beats per minute, it seemed, as Damon laid her down on the comfy bed. This wouldn't be the first time they had been intimate like this. In fact, she had already given Damon her virginity a few weeks ago. But for some reason, the burning anticipation now was just as strong as it had been during the first time.

Smoothly and gently, Damon peeled off her shirt, throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor, before hovering on top of her, peppering soft kisses up and down her delicate neck.

"_Mio amore, _what must I do to prove to how much I adore you?" He murmured against her neck when his kisses ceased, causing Bonnie to shiver in reaction.

"Damon, I know you want to be with me. And I want to be with you. I'm sorry, I just…."

"Can't stop comparing yourself to Elena," Damon said flatly, cutting her off. "That's an issue we're going to have to solve, my bird."

Instinctively, Bonnie's hands travelled impulsively to his pants, attempting to unbutton them before Damon's hands covered hers, stilling her.

She looked up at him in surprise. "What…"

He smirked in amusement. "Perhaps we'll move on to…that particular activity later. But for now…." Before she could get a word out, he flipped her over onto her stomach, exposing her bare back to him.

"What are you….ohhhh."

Damon's hands were placed on her shoulders, rubbing them and squeezing them softly in a soothing motion. It was then that it finally occurred to Bonnie that he was giving her a massage.

And it felt so good already. So unbelievably good.

Bonnie let out a soft moan of pleasure as Damon's hands trailed from her shoulders to her upper back, her eyes closing in bliss. He never stopped his motions as he began to speak.

"Now tell me, my little redbird. What has you so distressed?"

Bonnie tried to keep a firm voice as she answered, but it was difficult to concentrate in the current position she was in. She gasped lightly in satisfaction when Damon began to rub at a practically tense nerve somewhere in her back area.

"I….it's Elena." Her mood deflated a little as she thought back to her meeting with her friend. "She…didn't take the news of us being together well at all. And…even though I know she didn't mean some of the things she said, it did make me afraid of a few things."

Damon ceased in his back rubbing for a few moments, and she took that as a sign that he was listening to her intently now. "Afraid of what, may I ask?"

Bonnie sighed, shaking her head. "It's stupid…."

"Redbird," he scolded lightly, one of his hands moving to her right shoulder to start rubbing it lightly again. "Tell me."

After hesitating for a few more moments, she finally gave in, realizing that he wasn't going to give up until she told him the truth.

"Damon…please don't take this the wrong way, but….well, I….sometimes, I get scared," she finally blurted out. "I mean, I know you chose to be with me, and I'm happy about that, but….Elena is seems like such a better match for you…your equal." She looked down, her eyes downcast. "And…what if one day you regret giving up on her?"

The silence that followed only managed to make her grow even more nervous about the possibility of the words ringing true, and her voice was somewhat shaky when she spoke again.

"Damon?"

And then he suddenly flipped her back over onto her back, beginning to trail kisses from her face, down to her cheek, and then slowly making his way down her stomach. She groaned lowly.

"My little redbird, you're _perfetto_," he murmured through his kisses on her stomach. "And every last inch of you belongs to _me, _and always will."

Bonnie's entire body felt like it was flushing, both from his words, andat what he was currently doing to her, with his kisses going lower, and lower….

She gasped when he planted a lingering kiss on her bellybutton area, before his hands gripped at the waistband of her pants. "And…you'll always be mine, right?"

"Of course." And the conviction and utter reassurance in his voice is enough to soothe her, and she smiles softly for the first time that night. She should have never doubted him.

But now she was currently facing a new problem, with the way Damon was tempting her, teasing her by playing with the waist band of her pants, but never making a full move towards actually taking them off.

"Damon, _please."_

He chuckled, knowing exactly what she needed, and finally began to pull her pants down.

"Anything for a damsel in distress."

* * *

**A/N: I bet you all can guess what they did after that ;)**

**I think I may have gone a little OOC with Damon in this one, but I still think it turned out okay. I hope you liked it xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx! :)**

**Next 5 projects (in order):**

**1. A AU Book Bamon one-shot that features both of them as humans, and Damon is a foreign exchange student from Italy staying with Bonnie and her family for five months. Will a romance blossom?**

**2. Chapter 20 of **_**Arranging Love**_

**3. A new entry in my Drabble series. This one will be a Sage/Meredith one.**

**4. A Everlark one-shot (not sure if I have fellow **_**Hunger Games**_** fans reading this, but if you like it and Everlark, you could check it out if you want once it's published. **

**5. Another Book Bamon one-shot, though I haven't decided which of my ideas to use for it yet.**


End file.
